tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Polite Spy Saga
The Polite Spy Saga is an unfinished series of YouTube videos made by afilthyleaver starring his TF2 Freak, Polite Spy. Plot Part 1 Polite Spy enjoys a day in the BLU Spawn Room in 2fort, next to a Scout. They both chat, where Polite Spy's manners are shown. Suddenly, Christian Brutal Sniper appears from the ceiling and proceeds to butcher the Scout, killing him and splattering blood everywhere, including on Polite Spy's suit. He calls the attention of CBS, who, angry at Polite Spy for not screaming in pain, starts throwing all his arsenal at him. Polite Spy just compliments his attacks. After the nice Spy offers him a Sandvich, CBS collapses. Part 2 A Demoman sees the massacre left by CBS, and Polite Spy explains to him what has happened. Painis Cupcake appears, and in typical fashion, introduces himself and announces the well-mannered Spy his intentions. Polite Spy just begs him to do it quickly. Painis throws himself at the nice Freak, but stops before touching him, because he's too nice to him. Still, Polite Spy cheers Painis up, telling him he is a good murderer. Part 3 As Painis Cupcake satisfies his hunger, Intelligent Heavy and a RED Vagineer spawn in the room, and the Vagineer quickly starts causing chaos. When he confronts Polite Spy, the latter compliments his handsomeness and offers him a Wrench to eat. Vagineer thanks the nice BLU Spy for the food, but Painis Cupcake, who had been knocked out, pounces on him. When he's about to strike, he's hit by Christian Brutal Sniper, and the three have a bloody battle. Intelligent Heavy, sad about this, asks Polite Spy to end the fighting. Polite Spy reveals his strength and reflexes. and most importantly his kindness and amiability and manages to make the three combatants to be friends between themselves. As the trio speak politely about their actions, a dark, evil laughter is heard from far away... Part 4 As Polite Spy's gang scream in fear, The Doctor appears in front of the Spawn Room. He summons his minions, shadow versions of Dic Soupcan, Gentlespy and Weaselcake, who knock out Painis, Vagie and Christian. The Doctor demands his minions to disappear, and the trio, along with Intelligent Heavy, surround Polite Spy in order to protect him from the Evil Doctor, but the well-mannered Spy decides to confront him one-on-one. When the duo are close to each other, the Doctor punches him with an energy ball. Polite Spy screams in pain... Part 5 Following the Doctor's attack, Polite Spy is knocked down. The screen goes black, and after some seconds, Polite Spy finds himself trapped in a bloodied chair in the middle of nowhere, with a red Spy watching him. The red Spy claims they are inside Polite Spy's mind, and that he is "becoming" him. Following this, the unknown Spy presses a button and a machine falls on Polite Spy's eyes, sending him into a dream sequence. His first dream involves encountering Seeman in the middle of New York, where the GRN Vagineer, a regular RED Vagineer and the Vagi-Miner are causing havoc. After being requested help, Polite Spy attempts to defeat the Vagineer trio, but is eventually pinned down by the Vagi-Miner. However, before they can do anything, Karma Soldier teleports in and saves Polite Spy, as well as a Scout bystander. Karma Soldier gives Polite Spy a medal, and then teleports him away at his request. Polite Spy is sent to another dream, where he is confronted by the view of a RED Sniper and a GRN Engineer dropping a box through their ceiling. A RED Scout inside the house appears surprised until the Sniper opens the box, revealing the "ultimate chick magnet": Max's Severed Head. Polite Spy attempts to enter the house, but the Engineer headshots him with a shotgun, sending him to another dream. This time he's sent to Gullywash, where the RED team is capturing a control point. The RED team's Spy noticed Polite Spy sitting in a distance, and teleports to him. Confused by Polite Spy's good manners, the RED Spy throws his Knife at him, but misses, causing the RED Spy to run away and fall to his death. Another dream sequence starts, where a BLU Heavy dressed as a cop is about to execute a RED Scout. However, Polite Spy appears and backstabs the Heavy, causing both him and the Scout to exchange looks for some seconds. Yet another dream starts where Polite Spy offers help to a Pyro, only to be berated by the Pyro, claiming he's a "miss". This is followed by another confused dream where Polite Spy constantly screams. The final dream sequence then begins, with Polite Spy being burned out of a RED Engineer's body. The Engineer leaves, making almost contortionist movements and bone-cracking sounds. Polite then looks forward to encounter Soldine, who claims he has literal "balls of steel",. Polite Spy decides to sap Soldine's balls, glitching him and causing him to explode the entire room, ending the dream. Polite Spy is back to his mind, where he claims "the Doctor is the boss!". He then wakes up, completely replaced by the RED Polite Spy. The Doctor gloats at his rival's apparent demise. List of episodes #Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper (Part 1) #Polite Spy meets Painis Cupcake (Part 2) #Polite Spy: The Conflict (Part 3) #Polite Spy: Revelations (Part 4) #Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration) Category:YouTube videos